pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Slits
The Slits were a British punk and post-punk band. The quartet was formed in 1976 by members of the bands The Flowers of Romance and The Castrators. The members were Ari Up (Ariane Forster) and Palmolive (Paloma Romero, who later left to join The Raincoats), with Viv Albertine and Tessa Pollitt replacing founding members Kate Korus and Suzy Gutsy.1 Palmolive was replaced by the drummer Budgie (Peter Clarke), formerly of The Spitfire Boys and later of Siouxsie and the Banshees.1 Although not all line-ups were exclusively female, the three main female members appeared on most record covers and publicity photos, and the group was generally presented as a female band. Contents hide 1 Career 1.1 1976–1982 1.2 2005–2010 2 Personnel 2.1 Members 2.2 Lineups 3 Discography 3.1 Studio albums 3.2 Later albums and compilations 3.3 Singles and EPs 4 Bibliography 5 References 5.1 Sources 6 External links Careeredit 1976–1982edit The group supported fellow punk band The Clash on their 1977 White Riot tour along with the Buzzcocks, the Prefects and the Subway Sect.2 Club performances of The Slits during this period are included in The Punk Rock Movie (1978). In November 1978, The Slits toured with the Clash again on the "Sort it Out Tour" and were joined by The Innocents who opened the shows.3 Number One for me at the moment are the Subway Sect. They've got some good ideas. The Slits are good, too. Palmolive on drums! She's the female Jerry Nolan. But like everyone, they need to do thirty gigs in thirty days and they would be a different group. Then they'd be great. The same with us. —Joe Strummer4 Captured on a Peel Session, the Slits' originally raw and raucous live sound was cleaned up and polished by the time of their debut album. Their Dennis Bovell-produced debut album Cut was released in September 1979 on Island Records, with Neneh Cherry joining as additional vocalist.1 The album's sleeve art depicted the band naked, except for mud and loincloths.1 Palmolive left the band around this time, partly because she did not like this artwork.5 The Slits' sound and attitude became increasingly experimental and avant-garde during the early 1980s, when they formed an alliance with Bristol post-punk band The Pop Group, sharing a drummer (Bruce Smith) and releasing a joint single, "In The Beginning There was Rhythm" / "Where There's A Will" (Y Records), followed by a bizarre, uncommercial, untitled album of mostly homemade demo recordings, and a few more singles. The band toured widely and released another album, Return of the Giant Slits before breaking up in early 1982.15 Ari Up went on to be part of the New Age Steppers.1 2005–2010edit Ari Up and Tessa Pollitt reformed the band with new members in 2005, and in 2006 released the EP Revenge of the Killer Slits.2 The EP featured former Sex Pistols member Paul Cook and Marco Pirroni (formerly of Adam and the Ants, and Siouxsie and the Banshees) as both musicians and co-producers. In fact, Cook's daughter Hollie is a member of the current line-up, singing and playing keyboards. Other members of the reformed band were No (of The Home Office) on guitar, German drummer Anna Schulte, and Adele Wilson on guitar.6 The band toured the United States for the first time in twenty-five years during 2006's 'States of Mind' tour. In 2007, they toured Australia as well as returning to the US, where they opened for Sonic Youth at New York's McCarren Park Pool.7 In their first visit to Japan, the band undertook a short tour in October 2007. In 2008, the band again toured America. Adele Wilson left the band and No was replaced by the American guitarist Michelle Hill. In November 2008, the band played Ladyfest in Manchester, and visited London Astoria the following month. In January 2009 The Slits' MySpace page listed former guitarist Viv Albertine as one of the group's current members; however Albertine's own MySpace blog states that she only rejoined to play two shows. In January 2009, the Los Angeles based Narnack Records announced they had signed the band to a recording contract. A biography – Typical Girls? The Story of the Slits by Zoe Street Howe was published in the UK by Omnibus Press in July 2009.8 A full-length album entitled Trapped Animal was released in 2009,9 and the band continued to perform live. Group founder Ari Up died in October 2010.1011 The band's final work, the video for the song "Lazy Slam" from Trapped Animal, was released posthumously according to Ari Up's wishes.12 In October 2010 Viv Albertine announced via Twitter that she and Tessa Pollitt intend to release the "last ever Slits song", titled "Shoulda Coulda Woulda" from 1981 on cassette tape with hand-drawn covers.13 Personneledit Membersedit Ari Up – vocals (1976–1982, 2005–2010) Palmolive – drums (1976–1978) Suzy Gutsy – bass guitar (1976) Kate Korus – guitar (1976) Tessa Pollitt – bass guitar (1976–1982, 2005–2010) Viv Albertine – guitar (1976–1982) Budgie – drums (1978–1980) Bruce Smith – drums (1980–1982) Hollie Cook – backing vocals (2005–2010) Michelle Hill – guitar (2005–2010) NO – guitar, backing vocals (2005–2010) Anna Schulte – drums (2005–2010) Adele Wilson – guitar (2005–2010) Lineupsedit 1976 1976–1978 1978–1980 1980–1982 Ari Up – vocals Kate Korus – guitar Suzy Gutsy – bass guitar Palmolive – drums Ari Up – vocals Viv Albertine – guitar Tessa Pollitt – bass guitar Palmolive – drums Ari Up – vocals Viv Albertine – guitar Tessa Pollitt – bass guitar Budgie – drums Ari Up – vocals Viv Albertine – guitar Tessa Pollitt – bass guitar Bruce Smith – drums 1982–2005 2005–2010 Disbanded Ari Up – vocals Hollie Cook – backing vocals NO – guitar, backing vocals Adele Wilson – guitar Michelle Hill – guitar Tessa Pollitt – bass guitar Anna Schulte – drums Discographyedit Studio albumsedit Cut (Island (UK) / Antilles (USA), September 1979) – UK No. 3014 The Slits/Bootleg Retrospective/Untitled (Y Records, May 1980) Return of the Giant Slits (CBS, October 1981) Trapped Animal (Narnack, 2009) Later albums and compilationsedit Double Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, November 1988) In the Beginning (Jungle, 1997)1 Live at the Gibus Club (Castle Music / Sanctuary, February 2005 – recorded January 1978)115 Singles and EPsedit "Typical Girls" / "I Heard It Through the Grapevine" (Island (UK) / Antilles (USA), September 1979, also issued as a 12-inch EP with additional alternate versions) UK No. 6014 "In the Beginning There Was Rhythm" (Y, March 1980, split single with The Pop Group) "Man Next Door" / "Man Next Door (version)" (Y, June 1980) "Animal Space" / "Animal Spacier" (Human (UK), 1981, also issued as a 12-inch EP on Human (USA) with different tracks) "Earthbeat" / "Earthdub" / "Begin Again, Rhythm" (CBS, August 1981 (UK), December 1981 (US), 7 inch single with the first 2 tracks, and 12 inch EP with 3 tracks)1 "American Radio Interview (Winter 1980)" / "Face Dub" (CBS, October 1981, bonus record included with Return of the Giant Slits album, side one plays at 33 rpm) The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, February 1987) Revenge of the Killer Slits (2006)1 Bibliographyedit Zoe Street Howe, Typical Girls? The Story of The Slits, Omnibus Press, 2009. (ISBN 1847727808) Category:Bands